Without You
by JoriBrittana
Summary: Rachel sings a love song to Finn, but she's dating Quinn... One-Shot Faberry for sure, give it a chance


**Just a quick One-Shot I wrote in bed last night when I couldn't sleep. Hope you enjoy**

_____I can't win, I can't reign._  
___I will never win this game, _  
_without you, without you._

There she stands, the most beautiful girl in the world and my secret girlfriend. The only reason that we aren't officially together is beacause she isn't ready. But now she is standing there singing a song to her so called 'boyfriend' and it is making me extremely jealous.

_I am lost, I am vain,_  
_I will never be the same,_  
_without you, without you._

I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I said I was ok with Rachel helping Finn hide his sexuality by fake dating him. It's not like all the single guys are gay. Why does he need somebody to play his girlfriend. And the worst part, Rachel is an amazing actress.

_I wont run, I wont fly._  
_I will never make it by,_  
_without you, without you_

The way she looks as him. Anyone would say that they are hopelessly in love but she is in love with me. And sometimes these moment's just suck. I have to sit here, pretending that Rachel and Finn are the perfect couple. Pretending that I don't love the beautiful brunette.

_I can't rest, I can't fight._  
_All I need is you and I_  
_Without you, without you_

Whenever I feel sad about hiding our relationship I just think back of our first kiss

**Flashback**

"Hey rach why don't you break up with Finn?"

"Well to be honest Quinn, Finn and I are kinda each others beards"

First I'm shocked, but then I lean forward and kiss her. It was the best kiss of my life, her lips were so soft and she kissed way slower and sweeter than boys do. When we break apart I say

"I like you, Rach. I've liked you for a while now."

"I like you to Quinn"

**End flashback**

And with that our relationship started and it has been growing stronger ever since. I now trust her enough to let her sing a love song to someone that isn't me. But to be honest, since Finn is gay, that isn't a really big problem. I would just love for her to sing a song to me in Glee expressing her feelings.

_Without you, you, you._  
_Without you, you, you._  
_Without you !_

There's also my sexual frustration. God she's so hot when she sings. The was she closes her eyes to make sure she feels the emotion. And when she sings a more upbeat song, the way she moves her hips and swings to the beat. I think back at the first time I took her out on a date, which was our first date ever. I was so nervous but I remember everything perfectly.

**Flashback**

"Hi mr. Berry" I say nervously, I can't believe Rachel left me alone with her dad

"Just call me Hiram" he smiles

"I'm ready Quinn" I hear Rachel come in to the room

"You look beautiful Rach"

"Get her home by 12" Hiram warns me "or there will be some serious consequences"

"Of course" I reply

I take Rachel to a fancy vegan restaurant in a town near Lima, to make sure we won't see anyone we know. We talk and laugh all night and then the waiter comes to tell me everything is ready. Rachel looks at me confused as I walk up to the stage that wasn't used all night. And I sing her a love song. I'll be there by the Jackson 5. When we get to her place she looks me in the eye

"I had an amazing night Quinn"

"Me too Rach"

And we kiss and just like our first kiss it feels amazing. I feel warm inside and when we pull away my lips still feel tingly.

"I'll see you tomorrow" I say before walking back to my car and driving home.

**End flashback**

_Can't erase, so I'll take place,_  
_but I can't accept that we're estranged_  
_Without you, without you._

A couple a weeks after came the arrangement with Finn. But I've made peace with it now. Finn probably won't need this for much longer and as long as Rachel and I can be together everything is fine. I look around me to see everyone's reactions to Rachel's song. Everybody looks impressed except for Santana who is rolling her eyes.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right, __I can't take one more sleepless night, __without you, without you_

From Santana: I still don't get how you can be ok with this Q

To Santana: I told you S as long as I get to have her the rest of the time this is fine with me

From Santana: Well I hope B won't ever do something like this to me cause I can see the hurt in you eyes from here

I don't answer right away thinking about what she just said. I know I was hurt but was it that visible. I decide to shut Santana up by making a gross joke.

_I won't soare, I won't climb,_  
_If your not here, I'm parelized,_  
_Without you, without you_

To Santana: Well I may be hurt now but I'll show her she's mine later in the bathroom ;)

From Santana: That's gross Q! Don't ever tell me about your sex life again

I quietly listen to my girlfriend singing the last verses of the song.

_I can't look, I'm so blind,_  
_Lost my hart, I lost my mind,_  
_Without you, without you_

_Without you, you, you._  
_Without you, you, you._  
_Without you !_

"That was eeuh beautiful Rachel. We're done for the day see you at the next rehearsal."

I look at Rachel mouthing 'bathroom' as I leave the room. Half a minute after I entered the bathroom I feel someone grabbing me from behind and judging by the small hands I thinkt it's my precious Rachel.

"Hey babe" I whisper

"Hey Quinn" she says before attacking me with her lips "You're" kiss "Mine" kiss "don't ever forget that baby, I love you and only you Finn's just a friend"

as a response I start kissing her again causing her to moan into my mouth. I start kissing her neck and moving my hands over her abs.

"House. Now" I say and we run to the car not wanting to waste another second.


End file.
